Forsaken
by FantasticalParanoia
Summary: "People come and go Haruka, get used to it". Multi-chap fic. Haruka x Everyone
1. Prologue

for·sak·en  
fərˌsākən,fôr-/  
adjective  
abandoned or deserted.

 **Prologue**

Cecil was the first to leave.

If it wasn't such a solemn depart, perhaps one of them would have offered a chuckle in response at the irony. He was the last to join, but the first to go.

He stated that it was time for him to accept his responsibilities as the heir to the throne of Agnapolis. His father was beginning to consider stepping down as King due to his old age, and Cecil needed to return home in order to start his training as the next guiding light to the people of Agnapolis.

The tanned and lively young man left with a smile in attempt to cheer up both his friends and the woman he loved. He parted with a promise to stay in contact with STARISH and a sweet, chaste kiss on Nanami's quivering pink petal lips, as she sobbed at his departure.

That day marked the beginning of the seven-colored compass' fall from grace.

Next was Ren.

Cecil's absence left a void in the hearts of the remaining members of STARISH, and their sunset-haired composer. Otoya's smiles now seemed strained. His laughs hollow and lacking in their previous joyful mirth. The once compassionate, and gleaming crimson-haired young man was now lacklustre. Masato's once rare, but warm smiles became even more scarce and he gradually began to build up a cold and indifferent front towards everyone around him. Natsuki's infectious grin no longer remained permanently plastered on his face, but appeared only occasionally for the sake of keeping the others from worrying. Syo's already reckless and hot headed demeanor became worse, as he became easy to agitate and began to snap at the others. Tokiya seemed to have changed the least, but in reality he like Masato, reverted back to his old apathetic and critical self. Ren eventually grew weary of his friends' despondent attitudes and said with sadness that the spark was gone. The distance between the six members grew drastically after Cecil left, and Ren, unable to handle this, decided with a heavy heart to go solo.

One by one, most of the members of STARISH left, eventually leaving only Tokiya and Nanami. The two were in a relationship, but their romance was bound for disaster. Tokiya was a broken man, who became unable to hold a commitment after what, he saw as abandonment by his once closest friends and coworkers. Nanami refused to believe this, and held onto their dying flame even as Tokiya grew more distant from her with each passing day. Until one day, Nanami caught him engaged in a passionate lip-lock with a woman who she recognized as one of Tokiya's fans from his concert earlier that day. Nanami's eyes of molten gold were devoid of life as she locked eyes with Tokiya while he continued his traitorous act. Nanami felt hurt by this, but was not able to muster up a single tear at his betrayal. For she too, was empty. The once vibrant, passionate, dreamer was gone, leaving only a damaged shell of a human being.

After sending the girl he had been occupied with away with a gentle caress and a whispered promise, Tokiya walked up to Nanami in slow deliberate steps and finally decided to acknowledge her presence. He told her in his chilling voice that he planned to leave as well, and brushed past her as he walked away.

"People come and go Haruka, get used to it".

And with that, you could hear the sound of Nanami's heart breaking once more. There was nothing left to salvage this time.


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn from Ruins

_Chapter I:_ _ **Reborn from Ruins**_

Nanami remained locked inside her room for days after her confrontation with Tokiya. In a way, the isolation provided her solace. People are poisonous after all. Better to be lonely than hurt.

Nowadays, Nanami held no desire to indulge in her supposed favorite pastime, composing. The beautiful Steinway that sat in the corner of her room was now collecting dust. For the sensation of its smooth ivory keys only served to arise memories that she only wished to forget. Instead, she spent her hours wasting away, and gazing through her large window. The cool glass of the window pane left her fingertips with an icy longing as she ran her long, nimble fingers across its surface. Outside, the autumn chill had turned the cement ground into a cemetery for the yellowed corpses of Mother Nature's children. The docile breeze that entered through the slight opening in the window carried the earthy scent of falling leaves as they returned to their roots, and Nanami often found herself inhaling deeply in satisfaction as she detected a sweet undertone of lavender underneath the heady aroma. At times, the sun would bequeath its warm radiance upon the faded world as if to reminisce the former season. Causing Nanami to stare as the sunlight filtered through the last hanging survivors of the nearly bare trees.

Despite her greatest efforts to suppress all the memories she held of the disbanded idol group known as STARISH, Nanami could not stop herself from recalling the autumns she spent content and surrounded by the people she had so deeply cared for. In her mind, Nanami envisioned the diverse STARISH members playing with the reddened and browned leaves that now collected in piles outside. After feeling a slight dampness on her cheek, Nanami noticed that she was crying and quickly rubbed her eyes in a vain attempt to stop her tears. The reality now was that she could never go back to those times of unbridled happiness and innocence. There was no point lingering in the past. In the end it would only make her more miserable.

She looked as if a simple touch could cause her to crumble into nothingness. Malnourished and sleep-deprived, Nanami seemed more like a ghost rather than a living, breathing being composed of flesh and blood. Her already pale skin now bared a resemblance to translucent silicone, as it revealed all the blue and purple wires that connected to her feeble, mechanical heart. Sometimes Nanami wondered if what she had running through her veins was now even blood, for she certainly did not feel alive, let alone human.

Occasionally, Tomochika would stop by Nanami's door. She would call out her best friend's name in that serious, concerned tone of hers and beg Nanami to let her in. However Nanami was always unresponsive to her pleads, which proved to deter even the motherly and clingy Tomochika from visiting. Even though Nanami felt that she had nothing to live for, there was something inside of her that remained unwilling to give up on life. This gut instinct of survival soon had Nanami mustering up the courage to leave the sanctuary of her room, and venture outside for some proper nourishment. AKA some damn food. As she walked down the carpeted hallway, Nanami couldn't help but notice the judgmental looks and curious whispers from her fellow Master Course residents.

 _Is that her? I can't believe she has the nerve to even step out of that pathetic room of hers after what she did to Tokiya._

 _I know right? I heard that she used to sleep around with all the members of STARISH and that they all left because they kept fighting over her.  
_  
 _Ugh. What a waste of talent on someone so undeserving of it._

Deliberate giggles soon followed the stinging remarks as the offenders roughly brushed past Nanami, knocking her to the ground.

Nanami's eyes watered as her mind attempted to process everything that has just happened.

 _How could they think such things?_

 _What happened while I was gone?_

 _What have I done to deserve this?!_

Tears pooled down Nanami's gaunt face as she staggered to get up and ran through the hallways. With her eyes shut and hands shaking, Nanami attempted to block out the cacophony of mocking voices that surrounded her in an ocean of sound. The accusing waves washed over her as she tried in vain not to drown in them. In the end Nanami reached her door as a shipwreck once more. Whatever healing she had done in her past several days of isolation disappeared. As Nanami could now truthfully say as she emptied her soul once more, that there was no point in clinging to life. Her once blazing hearth now lost its last spark. There was nothing left to Nanami but weary ashes.

The doorknob pliantly twisted with a slight creak as Nanami re-entered her room. In precise, robotic-like movements, Nanami indifferently took off her shoes as her wiry veins jutted out of her silicone skin, in an almost attempt to break free. The thought that she wouldn't mind if they did crossed Nanami's mind as she walked up to her window. Usually, staring out of its large, reflective glass panes would fill Nanami with a sort of refreshing tranquility as she allowed her mind to turn into a blank slate. Now, the sight of the window strangely filled Nanami with tension and anxious excitement, that subconsciously prompted Nanami to open her window and step onto its miniscule ledge. As Nanami climbed onto the small, stone border that rested between life and death, a loud, yet comforting voice echoed through her head.

 _Why would you want to die at the hands of the people who want to see you fall? Do you want to see them win?_

 _Nanami soon found herself responding to the mysterious voice._

 _Then how do I prove them wrong? How do I win against them?_

 _You must get up stronger than you were before. Show that you can be reborn from your ruins, and that what they did only served to solidify your character._

And with that Nanami quickly retreated back into her room and closed her window. Her previously lifeless eyes now burned with a fiery volition that resembled the sun. Seemingly able to scorch anything of anyone that dared to challenge her gaze, Nanami very much looked as if she were on fire. Like a Pheonix, she rose from her ashes anew, her rebirth proving to be nothing short of magnificent.


End file.
